


Turning The Tables

by Tarash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: Luke is an Alpha and when he meets a cute Omega who's about to go in heat, he's more than happy to help Oliver out.He just doesn't know yet that Oliver won't be the only Omega he'll be helping.





	Turning The Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Someone prompted me with: "You've written many stories where the bottom is 'enslaved' by multiple tops, can I make a request about a top who is enslaved by multiple dominant bottoms?" and I thought that was a fun, interesting idea to explore.

After a long day at work, there was nothing like unwinding at Alpha’s with a cool beer and a good steak. Luke regularly spent a few hours there before heading home with a full stomach. This Friday would be no different.

While the bar was aimed at Alphas, the owner, a big guy named Todd, made sure to cut off any argument that was brewing. He wanted his bar to be a place to relax. If Alphas wanted to square off against one another, they could do that outside.

Of course, it wasn’t just Alphas that could cause trouble. Omegas looking for one regularly came in as well, and Todd let them so long as their presence didn’t lead to any fights.

Luke had finished his steak and was enjoying his beer when he saw an Omega walk in. Oh, that was one delicious Omega. In his early twenties, if Luke had to guess, and wearing a tight pair of jeans that might as well have been glued on. His plain white shirt was equally tight, showing off his slender body. Luke found himself leaning forward across table as he watched the young man saunter over to the bar.

Most Alphas here only went for female Omegas, which was probably the reason the young man wasn’t surrounded already. Because even from ten feet away, Luke could smell that he was about to go into heat. His own cock was stirring already.

The Omega, his blond, short hair turning gold in the lights of the bar, leaned across the bar to order something from Johnny, one of the bartenders.

Luke’s eyes were glued to the Omega’s ass, imagining going over there, ripping his jeans off and fucking him across the bar. Damn, that boy was a tease.

The Omega sat down on a stool and glanced around, a smile on his lips. Luke didn’t blame him. He was about to go into heat and obviously cruising for an Alpha to help him along. He was probably horny already, his ass getting slicker by the minute.

Luke finished his beer and got up. He looked around the bar, checking to see if anyone else was getting up too. He saw Noah, another gay Alpha about to get up, and he narrowed his eyes. Noah held up his hands, and sat down again. Luke gave him a friendly nod. Better luck next time.

He sat down on the stool next to the Omega. “Don’t think I need to ask what brings you here,” he said, looking at the younger man. Yeah, definitely in his early twenties. Luke hadn’t seen him around the city before. Maybe he was a new student at the local college.

The Omega, his blue eyes bright as he smiled at Luke, shrugged. “Depends on what you think I’m here for,” he replied.

Luke laughed. Definitely a tease, and definitely a pretty little thing, with full lips that would look great wrapped around his cock. “I can _smell_ what you’re here for, Omega.” He leaned closer.

The Omega closed his eyes for a moment, his cheeks turning redder. To an Omega close to going into heat, the presence of an Alpha only made things worse.

Johnny put a Coke down in front of them. He shook his head as he looked at the Omega. “Are you gonna be here long enough to finish this?” he asked.

The Omega’s blush deepened. “Well,” he said, grabbing a thin wallet and sliding a few bills over to Johnny, “if my new friend is right, I’m gonna need the energy.” He looked up at Luke as he picked up the glass.

Johnny laughed at that, and so did Luke. He liked the Omega, and not just because he looked and smelled delicious. “You live nearby?” he asked.

The Omega took a few big gulps. “No, I drove out here. I’m from out of town, but I heard about this bar and, uh, it sounded better than hooking up using an app. Call me old-fashioned, but I wanna find an Alpha face to face, you know? You can’t be too careful.”

Luke nodded. He had one of the dating apps too, aimed at helping Omegas in heat find willing Alphas in their area, but he hadn’t used it very often. “Yeah, you hear stories.” Stories about an Omega agreeing to meet up with one Alpha, and finding three or four who would all take their turns fucking the Omega through their heat and sometimes even after the heat had passed.

“Exactly! So, much safer to go to a bar filled with Alphas, right?” The Omega laughed, obviously aware his current tactic wasn’t 100% safe either.

“You picked a good bar,” Luke assured him. “Name’s Luke.” He held out his hand, and the Omega shook it.

“I’m Oliver.” He grabbed his Coke with his other hand, and finished it in a few big gulps. “So, uh, wanna go back to my place?” He shifted in his seat. “I don’t think it’s much longer before my heat starts.”

“Your place sounds just fine,” Luke replied. It was pretty normal for an Omega to prefer going through their heat in the comfort of their own home. “How long a drive is it?”

“About thirty minutes.” Oliver bit his lip. “That’s not a problem, is it?”

Luke laughed. “No problem. You lead the way, I’ll follow in my car.”

*

Oliver led him down a narrow forest road, although road was too big a word for it. He parked behind a cabin, and Luke parked his car alongside Oliver’s.

“You live here?” Luke asked. It was dark out here, especially now that they didn’t have the lights from the cars anymore.

“No,” Oliver replied, “it belongs to a friend of mine. My parents, uh, they don’t really like that I’m an Omega. They just about accept that I like guys.”

He’d heard that before, and he shook his head. Omegas couldn’t help being born as Omegas, just as you couldn’t help being gay. “Shame, that.”

“I guess.” Oliver didn’t sound too upset, but then, he was used to it and was probably thinking more about Luke’s dick up his ass.

Luke followed Oliver inside. It looked like a cosy cabin, with a couch and a fireplace in the living room and a small kitchenette. “Nice place,” he commented. Now that they were in the same small room, Oliver’s scent filled his nose and made his dick harden again.

Oliver shrugged and smiled at him. “The bedroom’s nicer.” He led the way over to a door on the other side of the living room, and Luke happily followed him. Some Omegas wanted to make small talk before fucking, some wanted to get to the fucking ASAP, and it seemed like Oliver was the second kind. Luke’s favourite kind of Omega, if he was honest.

The bedroom was just that, a room with a bed. It was a sturdy-looking bed with a brass frame, three pillows, and a thick flannel blanket. There was a chair and a nightstand with a lamp next to the bed, but that was it. Oliver turned on the bedside lamp, and it gave the room a warm, golden glow.

“So this is it,” Oliver said, gesturing at the bed. He looked up at Luke and bit his lip. “This is fine, right?”

“More than fine,” Luke replied. He pushed Oliver down onto the bed, then moved to crouch over him. It had been a while since he had fucked an Omega in heat, and he couldn’t wait. “How close are you?”

Oliver looked up at him, his cheeks redder now. “Why don’t you check?” He raised his arms above his head.

Luke pulled Oliver’s tight shirt over his head, helped slightly by Oliver’s wriggling, then helped him deal with his boots and socks. Oliver took care of his belt, but Luke pulled his jeans down, along with his boxers.

Luke let out a happy grunt once Oliver was fully naked before him. “Good boy,” he told him, pushing Oliver back down against the mattress, pressing back against his shoulders.

Oliver whimpered, squirming underneath him as he spread his legs. “Now you,” he said.

Luke ignored him, pressing Oliver’s wrists against the mattress. He leaned down to smell Oliver’s groin, ignoring his hard dick in favour of inhaling his scent. His mouth watered at the delicious smell of an Omega on the cusp of going into heat. He let go of Oliver’s wrists and grabbed him by the back of his knees to lift them up.

Now that Oliver’s ass was exposed to him, he could see his glistening hole. It wasn’t as slick as it should be, but getting there. He let go of Oliver’s right knee to circle Oliver’s hole with his finger.

Oliver moaned and shivered. “Yeah, please!”

Luke let go of him. His own cock was rock-hard now. He wanted to fuck Oliver, and fuck him as soon as possible. He pulled his own shirt over his head, and liked Oliver’s pleased moan as he continued to undress, taking off his shoes and baggy jeans.

“You like what you see, huh?” he asked, once he was standing next to the bed fully naked, his own hard cock jutting out.

Oliver nodded, his hand reaching down to wrap around his own cock. “Please fuck me,” he said, arching his back he started to jerk off. “Fuck, I need your cock.”

Luke grunted as he straddled Oliver again. He grabbed Oliver’s wrists and pushed them down against the mattress. He was the only one who was gonna touch the Omega’s cock tonight. “Exactly,” he told Oliver. “You need my cock, not your own hand, right?” He moved his hands so Oliver’s wrists were now above his head, still pressed down against the mattress.

Oliver moaned, arching his back and closing his eyes. Like all Omegas, Oliver craved being dominated, especially while he was in heat. He craved to submit to an Alpha. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, I need your cock, please.”

Luke released Oliver’s hand, smiling at Oliver’s disappointed moan. He pressed one hand against Oliver’s chest, then leaned down to smell his groin. “Mmm, you smell good. Getting nice and slick already for me.”

“Please, I’m ready,” Oliver said, spreading his legs. “Fuck me.”

He could feel Oliver’s chest rise and fall rapidly. The boy really was desperate for an Alpha’s cock. Luke had a little more self-restraint, it came with being older, wiser, more experienced than Oliver. But even his self-restraint had limits. An Omega in heat begging to be fucked wasn’t something he could hold out against.

He grabbed Oliver’s left shoulder and turned him around. Once Oliver was facing down, he grabbed Oliver’s hips and pulled him up until he was on all fours. Oliver was panting hard, his arms already trembling as he spread his thighs. “Are you gonna fuck me now?” he asked.

Luke got on his knees behind Oliver, running his hands up and down Oliver’s back. He could see the Omega tremble, so eager to be fucked, so eager to submit. “Sure am.”

He pressed his cock against Oliver’s and rubbed them together. Then he ran his hard dick up and down between Oliver’s ass cheeks, getting it nice and slick. Oliver moaned, pushing his hips back and lowering his head.

“Please,” he said, “please, I need your cock, I need to be fucked, please!”

Luke made sure to get his cock all slicked up before he pressed the tip against Oliver’s hole. “You will, boy, you will.”

Oliver whined and moaned when he felt Luke’s dick enter his body. He tried to push back, but Luke grabbed his hips and held him in place. “Please,” he whimpered, “please, I need more.”

“Hush,” Luke told him. He had to focus. He couldn’t just pound Oliver’s sweet, tight ass. He couldn’t rush this. Oliver might be begging for his cock, but if Luke didn’t take it slow, Oliver might get hurt. It wouldn’t be the first time an Omega was overeager. “I’ll fuck you how I’ll like.”

“Yes, of course,” Oliver replied, his natural submission taking over. He lowered himself down to his elbows, tilting his hips. “Please, it feels so good.”

It felt pretty good for him too. There was nothing like entering an Omega in heat. The ass was always extra tight, made to hold his dick inside, and extra slick to help things along. “You’ll get what you need, don’t you worry.”

Oliver moaned again as Luke pushed in deeper and deeper. “Fuck,” he managed, “fuck, you’re so big.”

Luke smiled. Most Alphas had big cocks, but it was always nice to hear that he was big even for an Alpha. “Not even a third of the way in,” he said, and it was true.

Oliver whimpered at that, trying to push back again with his hips. “Fuck, I want more!”

It took all of Luke’s self-restraint not to push in hard. But no, he had to be wiser and take the lead. Oliver didn’t know what was good for him right now, he was just desperate for a big Alpha dick. “You’ll get what you need.”

Oliver kept moaning and begging as Luke slowly but surely filled him up with his thick cock. His forehead was resting against the blankets by the time Luke’s dick was entirely inside of him. “Fuck,” Oliver moaned. “Fuck.”

Luke patted him on the back. Most Omegas got mono-syllabic once they had an Alpha’s dick buried deep inside of them. “Yeah, I’ll fuck you good.”

The bed let out some alarming creaks once Luke began to fuck Oliver in earnest, slamming his dick in hard and filling Oliver up completely. The sound of flesh against flesh filled the room, along with Oliver’s moans and whimpers.

Luke was lost in a frenzy of desire and need and pleasure. Oh fuck, how had he gone so long without the sweetness of an Omega in heat? It felt so good, so right. This was what he was made for, pounding the ass of a sweet little Omega who was begging for his dick. He grabbed Oliver’s hips tight, and began to fuck him even harder, pushing in hard and deep.

Oliver was rocking against him as much as he could, crying out in pleasure. “Fuck me,” he kept moaning. “Fuck me, please, fuck me.”

Luke felt Oliver’s ass tighten around him, and he grunted as Oliver came, shuddering and moaning. He kept fucking the Omega, his own cock ready to burst. The tighter grip was the final push he needed to come himself, filling the Omega with his come.

Oliver moaned at that too. Of course he did, Omegas craved the come of an Alpha as much as they craved an Alpha’s dick.

Luke’s orgasm felt like it lasted forever, more intense and powerful, as it always was when fucking an Omega in heat. Eventually, though, the feeling of pleasure faded, and he felt his knot swell up inside Oliver’s ass. He grunted as he moved to lie down, bringing Oliver with him so they were both lying on their sides.

Oliver was still panting, his body covered in a fresh sheen of sweat, making him glisten. “Fuck,” he moaned, his eyes still closed. “Fuck.”

“Later,” Luke managed, wrapping one arm around Oliver. His knot was firmly in place now, giving them both time to rest. In about half an hour, the knot would shrink down, and Luke would be ready for another round of pounding Oliver’s ass. In the meantime, the knot would satisfy Oliver’s need  to be filled with Alpha dick.

Oliver just moaned again. “Feels so good.” He wriggled his hips against Luke, making Luke grunt in pleasure.

“Gonna fuck you all night, Omega,” Luke promised Oliver. “Gonna fuck you all day. Gonna fill you up again and again.” He ground against Oliver’s ass.

“Please, yes, fuck,” Oliver moaned.

“So rest up,” Luke told him, and closed his eyes. “You’re gonna need it.”

“Hm-mm,” came Oliver’s sleepy reply.

He smiled as he could feel Oliver’s breathing even out. It wasn’t unusual for an Alpha and Omega to take a nap after the first fuck, and he pulled Oliver closer. They were comfortable in this position, and a nap sure sounded like a good idea. He would need his strength to fuck Oliver as he went through his heat.

*

Oliver kept his breathing slow and steady. Staying still and not falling asleep was more difficult than he had imagined. He was exhausted after getting fucked hard, and all he wanted was to press back and enjoy the strong Alpha’s arms around him as he slept.

But that wasn’t the plan. He had to keep the plan in mind.

He had worked it out with a couple of other Omegas.

Why go through the effort of finding your own Alpha, if you could share one with other Omegas?

His phone was still in the living room, and Oliver had to wait for Luke’s knot to shrink so he could carefully shimmy out of bed and message his friends.

It had been Tim’s idea to rent the cabin. It was remote and out of the way, and no one would hear their moans as they used Luke to satisfy their needs. Oliver didn’t think the Alpha would mind. After all, Alphas loved fucking Omegas when they were going through their heat, so Luke would definitely love fucking several Omegas.

Oliver managed to keep himself awake long enough, but when he felt the knot shrink down, it was harder than he expected to carefully slide out of the bed. It felt right to lie in Luke’s arms and enjoy the musky scent of the Alpha who had fucked him. It felt wrong to leave him lying there, and Oliver shivered.

No, he had to remember the plan and message his friends. They’d probably be in heat already, and they needed to be fucked.

Oh, it had felt so good to have Luke’s big dick up his ass. Oliver couldn’t wait until it was his turn again. He crept into the living room and grabbed his phone.

_At the cabin with an alpha._

The first reply was from Tim. _Any good?_

Oliver smiled. _SO GOOD. Big dick!!!_

There were some more enthusiastic replies to that.

_Be quiet when you drive down here. Don’t want to wake him too soon. He needs his rest!_

There was another reply from Tim. _You need help with the manacles?_

 _I’m good._ Oliver hit ‘send’ and got himself a glass of water from the kitchenette, and opened the kitchen cupboard where they had put the four manacles a few days ago. They were made from thick steel, and there was no way an Alpha could get out of them.  

It would be for Luke’s own good to be manacled to the bed. An Alpha could get frantic around one Omega in heat, never mind if he was around five at once. It was easier if Luke would stay in bed while they all fucked themselves on his dick one by one. They could bring him food and water and make sure he got breaks every now and then.

Oliver could feel the need to be filled with an Alpha’s dick return. Okay, short breaks. Definitely short breaks. It felt amazing when Luke had entered him, filling him up with every inch of his wonderful dick. Oliver couldn’t wait to ride him. He was sure Luke would enjoy that too.

*

Only a few minutes later he saw lights from two cars outside, and as promised, they drove quietly. Oliver had already shackled Luke to the bed. The Alpha was still sound asleep, snoring a little. Oliver had been careful as he had used the manacles to shackle each wrist and ankle to the bed.

The urge to straddle Luke had been strong. The Alpha’s thick cock was half-hard even in his sleep! But for an Omega in heat, there were no quick fucks. Oliver’s ass was already slick for another round, and he ached to be filled again.

He hurried over to the front door to let the others in. They were all shivering, their eyes wide as they entered the cabin.

“Where is he?” Colin demanded. He was the youngest of them and had only turned 19 a month ago. His face was flushed and he was already shrugging off his jacket. His eyes widened when he stepped into the living room. “Oh fuck,” he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Oliver smiled. Colin hadn’t had an Alpha fuck him through his heat before. The scent was overwhelming once it hit you. He was taller than Oliver, with brown, unruly hair and big brown eyes. He turned those brown eyes to Oliver. “Please, can I have him first?”

“We agreed we’d draw lots.” That was Laurence. He glared at Colin until Colin nodded quietly. Laurence could get pretty bossy for an Omega, especially when he was in heat. He was a year older than Oliver, and had been reluctant to join in with their plan.

Laurence didn’t like having an Alpha fuck him through his heat, not since he had a couple of bad experiences with Alphas who didn’t finish the job properly and left him halfway through his heat. When he had heard about Tim’s plan, Laurence had been sceptical that it would work, and Oliver hadn’t been sure if he would come. But now that Laurence was also smelling Luke, his cheeks were becoming flushed too.

Steve and Tim joined them in the living room too, Steve almost bouncing with excitement and Tim following at a more sedate pace. He had closed the cabin door behind him.

Steve grabbed Oliver’s arm. “What’s he like?” the younger man asked, his eyes wide as he looked up at Oliver. “Is he nice?”

“Who cares if he’s nice, what’s his dick like?” Colin asked.

“He seems nice enough, and his dick is awesome,” Oliver replied.

Laurence walked over to the bedroom door, opening it a few inches. Colin and Steve immediately joined him, whispering to each other to keep quiet and elbowing Laurence out of the way. Laurence turned around after a few seconds of staring at Luke in the bedroom and shrugged at Oliver. “Not bad. I would’ve gone for a younger guy myself, but he’ll do.”

Oliver bristled at that. Luke couldn’t be older than 40, and with his dark hair and the hint of grey in his beard, he was fucking hot. Laurence was just being an asshole. “Well, next month, you can seduce an Alpha, then.”

Laurence glared at him. “We can draw lots for that too.”

Oliver shrugged. He had volunteered to seduce an Alpha, since Laurence hadn’t wanted to, Colin and Steve were too excitable and unreliable, and Tim was shy around strangers. “Whatever.” He turned to Tim. “So, you guys are gonna draw lots?”

“It seemed fairest.” Tim seemed calmest of the four of them. He probably wasn’t entirely in heat yet.

Colin and Steve were still arguing at the door, and when Colin pushed Steve back against the wall, there was a low groan from the bedroom. They both froze, looking at Oliver as they ran away from the bedroom door.

“Oliver? Where are – what the fuck?!”

There was an angry yell as Luke discovered the manacles, then rattling as he tried to free himself. Oliver’s breath caught when he heard the creaking from the bed, but Tim had been right. It was a strong bed and it would hold.

“Oliver!”

Tim pushed him forward. “Talk to him.”

Oliver rolled his eyes but walked over to the bedroom door. “Hey Luke.”

Luke was glaring at him, snarling as he kept trying to get free. “What the fuck? Why the fuck did you shackle me to the bed? You fucking little brat, if I get my hands on you…” He trailed off to snarl again.

Oliver felt a shiver run down his spine. While in heat, Luke’s dominant, angry behaviour just turned Oliver on. “I can explain,” he said, smiling. “I brought some friends. They need your help.”

Luke stopped moving, eyeing him suspiciously. “What?”

“Some Omega friends,” Oliver added. He opened the door wider, and beckoned for the other four to come forward.

Luke’s mouth dropped when he saw them, and he let out a low groan. He was trying to free himself again, but he didn’t seem angry anymore. “Oh yes, come here so I can bury my cock inside of you.”

“Is he talking to me?” Steve asked.

“He was clearly looking at me!” Colin insisted.

Before the two could argue further, Tim stood between them. “One at a time,” he told them, then looked at Luke.

Luke groaned, his head dropping back on the pillow. His cock had hardened further, making Oliver’s mouth water. “You’re all in heat?”

“Not yet,” Tim replied. “But almost.”

Oliver smiled at Luke, reaching out to pat his ankle. “See? They need your help! We’ll all take turns fucking ourselves on you until our heats pass. Shouldn’t take longer than two or three days in total.”

Luke moaned, pulling at the shackles. “Then let me fuck you already,” he growled. “Free me so I can fuck you!”

“Ah, no,” Oliver told him, stepping back. “It’s for your own good! This way, you can rest and lie back while we do all the work.” He beamed down at Luke. “Don’t worry, we brought food and drink too! We gotta take care of our Alpha, right?”

“Right,” chorused the others.

“I’ll bring in the groceries,” Tim said, and grabbed Colin’s arm to drag him along to go back outside.

“I’d rather take care of you,” Luke growled, his eyes boring into Oliver’s. “Free me, boy. I’ll fuck you again, then I’ll fuck your friends.”

“Uh, you already fucked him, so it’s our turn!” Steve said. “We’re drawing lots so it’s fair.”

Luke just let out another annoyed grunt. “Free me! I’m an Alpha! You can’t keep me tied to the bed, brats!”

“Oh, we definitely can. Seriously, it’s better this way.” Oliver sighed. Being around three Omegas in heat was clearly not good for Luke’s ability to think clearly. He was sure the Alpha would agree with him in a few days once the whole thing was over. “Okay, let’s start with those lots.”

He drew Laurence and Steve away from the bedroom door and closed it behind him. “I’ll put the numbers one through four in an empty jar, you guys can pick a piece of paper, and that’s our order.”

Steve and Laurence had drawn the numbers 2 and 3 respectively when Tim and Colin came back in. Tim let Colin go first, and Colin cheered when he had number one. Tim didn’t seem to mind having number four. “He needs it more than I do anyway,” he said, smiling at Colin, who was bouncing around the cabin.

Steve sulked as he sat on the couch, and Laurence was glaring at Colin from a corner.

Oliver took Colin by the hand. “Okay, you’re first, so get your clothes off and get in there. Just forget that we’re even here.”

“But not entirely,” Steve reminded him, “because I’m next! As soon as his knot shrinks, you better get out of there!”

Colin stuck out his tongue at Steve, then grinned as he began to undress in the living room, dropping his clothes on the floor. Once he was naked, he went into the bedroom.

Luke was yelling at Colin to get on his dick within seconds, and it wasn’t long before Colin’s happy moans filled the air, along with creaking from the bed and Luke’s swearing and groaning.

It made Oliver ache and remember how good Luke’s cock had felt inside of him only an hour or so ago. He wanted him again, needed him again.

As he looked around, he saw that Steve was clutching the armrest tight as he listened to Colin, while Laurence was staring at the floor, his arms folded tight across his chest.

They all needed the Alpha’s cock, and they would have it. Soon.

To distract himself, he helped Tim put the groceries away. There was enough to feed ten people, because Alphas and Omegas were extra hungry if they were fucking through a heat, and Tim had brought plenty of meat to give to Luke.

“This was a great plan,” Oliver told him.

Tim smiled as well. “It was, wasn’t it?” He sighed happily. “Seriously, I can’t wait to have his cock inside of me. How long do you think it’ll take?”

Oliver shrugged. “Well, it was like half an hour before his knot shrank down with me, so…”

Tim groaned in frustration. “Ugh, it’ll be hours before I get fucked.”

“Hey, we have him for the whole weekend, right?” Oliver reminded him.

“Right,” Tim said. “Right, and it’s best if I go last anyway. The others are already in heat, and I’m not entirely there. How are you holding up?”

“All right. I mean, sure, I wanna have his knot inside me again, but I’m not nearly as desperate as they are.” He nodded at Steve and Laurence.

“Give it time,” Tim told him, smiling.

*

Colin didn’t want to get off of Luke’s dick, not even after his knot had shrank down, and Oliver and Tim had to grab him and drag him into the living room. “I want his dick!” Colin yelled, struggling in their grip. “Fucking let me have his dick!”

Steve was already naked, his own cock hard, his slick sliding down his inner thigh, and he rushed into the bedroom.

Oliver watched as Steve straddled Luke’s hips and without even introducing himself, he wrapped his hand around Luke’s half-hard cock, and began jerking him to hardness.

Luke moaned, his eyes closed. “Gimme five minutes.”

“You’re not getting five minutes,” Steve told him, his wrist pumping furiously. “I want your dick up my ass _now._ ”

Luke groaned. His dick turned harder. The scent of an Omega in heat was too strong for him to resist. “All right, boy, you want it so much, you take it.”

Steve raised his hips until they were positioned over Luke’s dick, then pushed down. He didn’t take it slow, he pushed down hard and grunted in an effort to take more. “Fuck, you’re so thick!”

“Mmm, and you’re so tight.”

Steve was swearing and groaning as he managed to get Luke’s big dick entirely inside of him, then started to ride him in earnest. “Fuck,” he yelled, “fuck, you feel so good!”

Oliver left them to it. He couldn’t take much more, or he’d want to have Luke for himself once Steve was done with him.

He had plenty of time this weekend to have Luke’s dick up his ass as much as he wanted. Plenty of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


End file.
